


Experiments

by Cute_Snow_Giggles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adorable John, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sweet, Sweet Sherlock, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_Snow_Giggles/pseuds/Cute_Snow_Giggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John cleans out the flat while Sherlock is out, but when Sherlock finds out he threw out his unfinished experiments he gives John a playful punishment that they both enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiments

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos welcome!

John sighs and relaxes into his armchair to begin reading the newspaper, the only sound in the newly cleaned flat was the rustling of turning pages. He had just finished clearing out all of the junk from the flat it had taken ages, stuff like some of Sherlock's old experiments to empty biscuit rappers he found down the back of the sofa, and he managed to get rid of some of the acid stains on the kitchen floor. 

Sherlock was out, he went to the morgue to get some muscle tissue from Molly for another experiment so John took the chance and cleaned the flat without his whiny boyfriend who, by the way, has perfected the art of puppy eyes to stop him. 

He hears heavy footsteps stomping up the steps to the flat and allows himself to smirk at the thought of Sherlock's reaction to the clean flat. 

He's not disappointed, Sherlock slams open the door with his foot while holding a jar of something gross and gooey, he manages to make it all the way to the kitchen and set down the jar before he realises what's happened to the flat. He lets out a confused whine, backs out of the kitchen and turns to face John with big confused eyes, John can't help but snort. 

"Why did you clean the flat John?" Sherlock demands with a glare in John's direction. 

"Because it was disgusting and you're experiments were beginning to stink up the place" John replies without looking up from his newspaper, which only makes Sherlock angrier. 

But after a minute of no clever remark from Sherlock, John gets worried enough to glance across the room to him and finds Sherlock stood there, fists clenched either side of him with a glare that could melt ice directed at John. 

"My experiments?" Sherlock asks tightly "What did you do with them?"

John gulps as he realises some of the experiments he threw out might not have been as old or finished with like he thought, he slowly stood up from his chair, folding the newspaper carefully and placing it on the armrest, and quickly stands behind behind it as if it would protect him from Sherlock's revenge when he found out. 

"W-w-well um i threw some of them out" seeing Sherlock begin to walk towards him John quickly added in a rush "Only because they were beginning to smell and um and oh god! Sherlock say something!" John pleads as Sherlock gets closer. 

"Only some? Because I couldn't see any in the kitchen John" he states lowly, his voice a low rumble that makes John shiver in all the right places. He begins to circle around the chair, slowly closing in on John. 

"Okay! All of them!" John shouts, worried at what Sherlock was going to do, he narrowly dodges a hand trying to grab his jumper. "What are you going to do Sherlock?" That causes Sherlock to stop closing in and give John a smirk that makes him swallow and nervously back away. 

"Well John, you threw out some very important experiments and then tried to lie about how many." John squeals as Sherlock jumps for him, easily pinning John's arms to the floor and straddling his hips. "So I think you should be..." He leans down to whisper huskily in John's ear "punished." 

John does not whine, he doesn't. "How?" He asks timidly, Sherlock's face was inches from his, the dark silky curls were brushing his forehead and his piercing blue eyes were filled with mischief. 

"Well..." His fingers start to slowly trail up and down John's jumper covered sides causing him to squirm and bite his lip, "are you ticklish John?"

John's eyes go wide in shock and he splutters "What?!? No! Of course not I'm a soldier and soldiers aren't ticklish!" John protests, proud that his voice didn't waver... much. 

"Hmmm" Sherlock continues to wiggle his fingers gently over John's sides and belly and his voice drops to a purr "So this doesn't make you want to wriggle away from my tickling fingers?" he husks in John's ear making John gasp and shake his head frantically, not trusting himself to open his mouth without giggling. 

"Oh John, you know I can tell when people are lying and to be honest you're not trying very hard" Sherlock smirks. 

Before John can protest, Sherlock is kneading his side with one hand while the other is crawling under his jumper to wriggle against his warm belly. He shrieks.

"NoHohOhO! SHEHEhErlOHOck!" John wriggles around giggling, desperately trying to get away from Sherlock's violinists fingers but Sherlock is easily pinning him down. 

"Now now John, no complaining, this is your punishment after all." His voice is playful and teasing, it makes John's laughter increase. 

"ShuHuHuHuHut UhuHUhUp"

"You're in no position to demand anything John, and this is what you get for doing so" Sherlock winks at him, pushes up John's jumper to show the tanned smooth pudgy belly that Sherlock loves to kiss and nuzzle, and blows a huge raspberry directly over his belly button. 

"SHERLOCK! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! IM SOHOHOHOHOHOHORRY!" John squeals and wriggles, trying to get away from the ticklish sensations, his face was stretched into a wide grin and his cheeks were flushed red from laughing. Sherlock loved seeing John like this, carefree and giggly, he's so adorable. But he's not getting off that easily. 

"Doesn't sound like you mean it John" Sherlock sighs dramatically "I guess I'll have to keep going" he pushes his fingers up to John's ribs and starts kneading, earning squeaky adorable laughter from John. 

"NAHAHAHAHA I MEHEHEHEHAANT IHIHIHIHIT!!" Sherlock reaches a particularly sensitive spot that makes John snort and his face quickly flushed with embarrassment at the noise. 

"You make the most adorable sounds John" Sherlock teases. 

"SHUHUHUHUT UHUHUHUP IHIHIHIM SOHOHOHOHORY ABOUT YOHOHOHR EXPERIHIHIHIMEHENTS!" John finally blurts out around peals of laughter. 

Sherlock quickly stops; bends down to give John a peck on the nose. "See? That wasn't so hard was it John?" Sherlock smirks and leans back so John could sit up. 

John doesn't reply, just sits there pouting, arms crossed and looking away from Sherlock with a dark blush staining his cheeks. Sherlock frowns, scoots closer to John, picks him up with ease to sit on his lap and gently runs fingers through his soft blonde hair. "John? Did I-Did I do something wrong?" 

He feels John relax in his hold, head resting on his chest as he continues running his long violinists fingers through John's hair. "No Sherlock, you were great, you're always great it's just..." He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes before continuing "I like it Sherlock, being tickled don't ask why. I just do." 

He blurts it out quickly and holds his breath as he awaits humiliation from Sherlock. But he just feels Sherlock's soft cupid bow lips press against the crown of his head, "I know John."

John starts, twisting around to face Sherlock. "What! How! Why are you so calm! I'm weird!" He protests, voice wavering at the end, it makes Sherlock's heart ache that John thinks there's something wrong with him. 

"It's not hard John, I am Sherlock Holmes remember?" He chuckles, trying to lighten the mood but only earning a weak smile from John. "And you are not weird, loads of people like being tickled it's just most of them never actually realise, the fact that you like it John is adorable and makes me want to tickle you more" he says gently with a genuine smile. 

John sits there gaping at Sherlock, trying to process what he has just said. 'Did that mean he wants to tickle me? I'm not weird?' Sherlock just pulls him back to rest on his lap. "S-s-so uhm" John coughs nervously and squirms on Sherlock's lap "you would tickle me again?" He asks, voice a whisper. 

In response Sherlock just rests his hands on John's belly and rubs little circles with his fingertips, making John melt into his chest, his insides felt as if they were being turned to goo. "Hnnng Sh'lock?" He slurs, wanting an answer. 

Sherlock just chuckles "Of course John, whenever you want and, of course, when you need to be punished" he says with a playful tone, John swats his arm in retaliation, a smile pulling on his lips. 

He squeezes Sherlock tight around the waist, buries his head in Sherlock's chest and whispers "I love you" very quietly. Barely noticeable unless you were listening as intently as Sherlock was. 

He tilts John's blushing face up with his finger, gives him a long slow languid kiss that leaves John's head spinning and says lovingly "I love you too John Watson" 

John's shocked wide eyes were quickly filled with happiness and he smashes their lips together for a heated kiss. Then John says very sternly "I am not adorable Sherlock Holmes"

"You shouldn't lie John, you know what happens to liars" he smirks, loving the blush that rises on John's face before kissing him breathless again. 

They stay like that for a while, on the floor, kissing, holding each other close and whispering to each other quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos welcome :)


End file.
